


If Life Gives You Lemons

by InsomniaParty



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Crying, Date Rape Drug, Drug Use, Drugged Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Roofies, m/m - Freeform, prompt request
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-20 22:26:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsomniaParty/pseuds/InsomniaParty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave's feelings are rejected by John. Dave decides he wants John anyways and slips a roofie into John's drink and rapes him. He hopes that John won't remember in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Life Gives You Lemons

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by an anonymous tumblr user. I accept writing requests and prompts on my tumblr: InsomniaParty.

The place was like a really nice T.G.I. Friday's; the lights are dim and warm, the setting a bit casual but not trashy, and the food was great. Dave, with one hand plastered to his face, is listening to his chatty best friend, John, give a rant about movies, while they wait for their orders to come in.

John notices he's ranting and stops himself, "Hey, Dave thanks for taking us to such a nice place. I'd think you were trying to court me or something."

He giggles and says it jokingly, but Dave knows that he is seriously trying to win him over. Just as Dave was about to speak, the waiter comes up to drop off their drinks and walks off. John reaches for his straw and Dave meets their hands together. The black haired boy's face flusters a bit in confusion.

"I am. I like you more than just as a best friend, John," Dave states toneless. He gives a little smile which quickly disappears when John draws his hand away nervously.

His eyes are avoiding contact with Dave's and he fumbles with his hands in his lap before muttering out, "Well Dave, that kind of puts me in an awkward position. I see you as a best friend and nothing more... I don't really swing that way dude."

Then, he suddenly jolts up with his fists by his sides and his eyes clenched shut, scrunching up the bridge of his blushing nose.

"I need to go to the restroom!" he exclaims nervously and walks off.

Dave pouts, almost scowling in disappointment. He knew he'd be rejected so he had already prepared for the worst. Reaching into his pocket, he takes out a slip filled with powder. It was a crushed roofie pill he had prepared ahead of time just for the occasion. If life gives you lemons, you make the lemonade you're going to slip date rape drugs into for your best friend to drink. In this case, the lemonade was already made for Dave. The sweet and sour drink John ordered would perfectly cover up the roofie's taste.

Carefully eyeing the room from behind his shades, he waits for the opportunity to slip in the drug. He finally does and stirs the drink with the straw. Then, he lays back into his booth seating and crosses his arms casually, mentally congratulating himself on the victory.

John finally returns and plops himself down, still not making eye contact with Dave.

"Feeling better?" the blonde asks. John nods. "Hey, man I'm sorry for earlier. I shouldn't have been so pushy without knowing how you felt first. I feel like a saucy conceited middle school girl just before a school dance and I misread a dude's actions when he gets down on one knee, and I squeal in joy and screech out, 'Yes! Of course I'll go to the dance with you!' Only to find out that he was just tying his shoe. Not that I think you have been sending me mixed sig-"

"Dave, I get it," John interrupts the blonde's rant.

"Sorry," Dave mutters. "Things are cool. I think we can just be best friends too."

John smiles and Dave admires his cute beaver teeth. Saying all these lies made him feel a bit guilty inside, but his want for John outweighed that.

The waiter showed up to drop off their plates and apologized for the wait before walking off again. John's eyes light up at the sight of food. He definitely needed something to comfort him and this was it.

Throughout dinner, the boys chatted casually, pretending as if nothing had happened earlier. Dave smirked every time John took a sip of his lemonade. As the amount reached the bottom of the glass, the blue eyed boy's status seemed to get more and more inebriated.

"Ugh, dude I'm getting a headache," John managed to mutter out, massaging his forehead.

Dave shrugged, "If you're not feeling well we can ditch this joint and get all this in a doggy bag."

John nodded and frowned, disappointed in having to end the dinner early. They had both been able to at least finish their plates half way through.

As the waiter packed up their leftovers in cheap Styrofoam doggy bags, John began to slur out lines of incoherent babble. The waiter raised an eyebrow in suspicion and Dave caught this.

"He's not feeling well," he laughs out nervously. "Says he's got a headache. Maybe this place's food gave him food poisoning, who knows."

At the false hint, he waiter sped up and got everything ready, hastily trying to rush the boys out the door before any food poisoning complaints could be made.

John was having a difficult time walking, or even waiting by the passenger door of the car while Dave unlocked it. The blonde boy had to actually go over and peel him off the car and get him inside.

While Dave drove, he glanced over occasionally to analyze John. He kept muttering gibberish to himself every once in a while and nodding off, but never fully feel asleep. Dave began to grow impatient.

"Hey, we're going to crash at my house okay? It's getting late and it's closer than your place," Dave informed while waiting at a stop light.

John was silent for a while, but finally slurred out a response which was half gibberish babble. Dave was only able to catch a few words about Bro.

"Bro's not getting home till tomorrow morning," Dave answered what he thought John was concerned about. If anything, he was more concerned about his brother coming home earlier. Bro would recognize John's drugged out state in a heart beat.

Finally reaching the apartment parking lot, Dave quickly parked and took in the sight that was John in the passenger seat. The roofie wasn't working like it was supposed to; John still wasn't knocked out and was spewing random bullshit. At least he probably won't be able to fight back too much or even remember what happened in the morning. Still, he sighed in disappointment and got out the car walking over to John's side. He opened the door and reached out to the mess that was John. The inebriated boy missed a couple times, and when he finally was able to get a hold, he spilled out of the car and onto his knees. Dave raised his eyebrows in surprise. The drug may not have worked completely, but it might just be enough.

He helped the smaller boy up and swept him off his feet, carrying him bridal-style. The entire elevator ride up, John playfully ran his fingers all over Dave's face and neck.

"Th... Thank....," he paused, attempting to focus his eyes. "Thank you man... You'r-You're so great. So so great, oh my gosh."

Dave ignored him, but couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt.

They arrived at his apartment door and he set John down to get out his keys. Already, the black haired boy was showing signs of weakness as he tried to keep himself from sliding down the wall. Dave opened the door quickly and caught him, hoisting him up, wasting no time in leading them towards his bedroom. He set John down on his back on his bed. As Dave took his jacket off, he watched the blue eyed boy. He took in a deep breathe and smiled.

"Smells like.. Li... Like Dave," John managed to say and he giggled weakly. Curling his fingers around Dave's sheets and pulling them up to his face, John closed his eyes and breathed in the scent.

Dave got up on the bed and spread John's legs apart, settling himself between them. This confused the black haired boy and he raised his eyebrows a bit.

"Co... lay down... Next to," John started slurring again. "It's sleepy... Sl-... Sleepy time now."

Dave shushed John and began to take off his record logo shirt and throwing it off somewhere. Then, the clinking of his belt unbuckling seemed to really unsettle John. It was as if he was trying to fit the pieces together, but couldn't. Even when Dave took off his jeans and was down only to his boxers, John still didn't get it.

The blonde smirked and leaned forward, grinding himself on John's crotch. He snuck his hands up his slime ghost shirt, feeling his smooth skin before pushing the shirt up to reveal his chest. John started to catch the hint and attempted to pull his shirt back down before Dave slapped his hands away.

"S... Stop," John managed to slur out. The blonde boy ignored him and forced a sloppy kiss from the black haired boy. While this was going on, Dave began to undo John's pants. He tried to summon enough strength to push him off, but he was much too weak. Dave was completely unmoved. He leaned back a bit, ending their kiss, and watched in amusement as John tried to push him off, occasionally powerlessly pounding on his chest. When he noticed that his actions weren't affecting Dave, John began to lightly thrash his head from side to side in a childish fit.

The blonde wasted no time in pulling off John's pants, tugging off his boxers with them. The entire time, John resisted, trying to weakly get a hold of his jeans only to have his hands shooed away. They landed on the floor next to Dave's shirt.

John was fully exposed, with the exception of his shirt rolled up against his collarbone. Dave took the other boy's flaccid member in his hand and began to pump it, forcing it to come alive with forced pleasure. John tried to pry his hand off, but didn't have enough strength. He whimpered in protest.

Dave kept working John's hardened dick, slowly increasing the pace causing him to squirm and arch his back, forcing moans out of him. Then, he noticed tears streaming down his face but chose to ignore them.

"Dave, please... stop," John managed to beg out in his current state. A hiccup followed his plea.

"How can I stop when you're moaning like a whore and your body is begging for it," Dave chuckled. By now, John could feel he was close to the edge. Shocks of pleasure jerking his movements and forcing loud moans out between quick breaths. He had to release the hot feeling coiled inside.

With a couple of last quick strokes from Dave, John let out a piercing moan as stars clouded his vision and cum splattered all over his abdomen. His head felt like it was full of cotton.

Dave gave him a lopsided grin as if gloating over his victory. Then, he spat into his hands and rubbed them all over his dick, trying to slick himself up. It wasn't going to be enough. He inched himself forward, closer to the panting boy's mouth.

"John, if you bite off my dick, I swear to God, I'll beat those beaver teeth right out of your mouth," Dave warned as he pried John's mouth open with his hand and placed his cock on his lips. John clenched his eyes shut as Dave slowly slid his dick in past his lips and teeth, taking care not to go in too deep.

"Use your tongue. We're gonna need as much saliva as we can get," he informed, rocking himself slowly in and out of John's mouth. Just the slick warmth enveloping him was tempting to Dave. He resisted the urge to fuck his head then and there, but he knew the best part would come soon.

When he was covered in enough saliva, he pulled himself out and moved back to the space in between John's legs. He positioned himself at the tight entrance. He could see panic in John's eyes as he tried to push him off again, but was far too weak. The drug had pretty much numbed his arms.

Dave started to push himself in past the tight ring of muscle. John shook his head violently before throwing it back in the stretching pain, his mouth wide open in a silent scream. Slowly inching himself further and further until he was at the hilt, Dave let out a sigh of pleasure. It was so tight and warm inside. Every inch of him squeezed by wet warmth.

"John, you're so tight," the blonde sighed out. His half lidded eyes met glossy ones. Then, he leaned down to plant a kiss on John's damp cheek.

He began to pull back before John could adjust to the size, sending him in a squirming fit. John let out a slurred whisper of desperate pleas which were ignored by Dave. He started to push himself in again, and before John knew it, back out and in. Slowly starting up a pace. Every movement from Dave brought upon more stinging pain and he wasted no time in letting him get used to it. By now he was panting heavily from the physical misery increasing in his lower half. His eyes were clenched shut, squeezing out tears.

John clenched his teeth as Dave quickened the rhythm. He was tearing him apart. The blonde let out a couple of quiet moans as he thrusted himself in and out of John, biting his lower lip from the overwhelming pleasure. He placed his hands on John's hips and gripped them, pulling him closer. The black haired boy tried to shrink away as he sobbed.

Dave settled into a quick steady pace for a couple of minutes. John felt like he was rubbing raw his insides. He tightly tangled his fingers into the sheets, clenching his fists until his knuckles turned white. Dave began to push into him faster, pounding the penetrating pain deep inside John. He was thrusting into him mercilessly, causing him to cry out in pain.

"John, ohh! I'm so close... I'm so close. Oh!" Dave moaned out. He was covered in a thin film of sweat. His face was flushed and tilted upwards. He could feel the heat in his groin increasing as he neared the point of climax.

Just when John didn't think he could go any faster, Dave began to cruelly thrust quickly into the boy underneath him. His movements becoming more jerky and sloppy as he continued. With a few more quick agonizing thrusts, his body seized up, muscles spasming a bit as he spilled his cum inside of John. He cried out in protest as his felt his insides fill with hot liquid. Dave gave a couple of slow thrusts in and out of John, riding out as much as he could of his orgasm. He felt as if he was melting into John.

When he came back down, Dave slowly pulled himself out and tried to regain his breath, leaving John to his weeping. He felt the sudden emptiness left behind by Dave but then had to focus on the feeling of the hot cum oozing out of his stinging entrance.

Dave shushed him and gently stroked John's messy hair as if trying to comfort the sobbing boy. He wondered if he would remember this in the morning or if he would choose to forget.

**Author's Note:**

> Please send me writing requests and prompts on my tumblr: InsomniaParty. Thanks.


End file.
